


bajo la lluvia

by sluttybrat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gen, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttybrat/pseuds/sluttybrat
Summary: Este es el primer Smut que escribo en esta plataforma así que denle mucho amor <33 recuerden que todo es ficción y a leer!!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	bajo la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Smut que escribo en esta plataforma así que denle mucho amor <33 recuerden que todo es ficción y a leer!!

La lluvia caía de forma estrepitosa sobre la calle principal de Hongdae, Donghyuck sisea intentando resguardar su cuerpo de la helada brisa en los bolsillos de su abrigo. 

Había acabado de terminar su última tutoría del día, definitivamente no esperaba terminar su tortuoso horario laboral con una tormenta repentina. 

—Diablos —los pies del castaño se mueven con rapidez, no tenia mas opción mas que resguardarse en un callejón cercano hasta que pasase un poco la tormenta.

Maldita sea la hora en que olvidó tomar su paraguas consigo.

—Genial —la voz ironica y ronca de Donghyuck resuena para si mismo una vez toma su celular notando que estaba completamente muerto, ni un poco de carga —Tendré que quedarme aquí hasta conseguir como llamarle.

Su chófer de tiempo completo había insistido en esperarle hasta su hora de salida de la universidad donde impartia clases. Por supuesto, el muy amable Señor Lee lo rechazó argumentando llamarle en caso de que saliera mas tarde.

Vaya error.

Donghyuck guarda el aparato para aferrarse con vigor a su única fuente de calor. El costoso y grueso abrigo. 

Los ojos del castaño recorren el panorama, un silencioso y solitario panorama. 

Un par de personas corrían en direcciones opuestas decididos a resguardarse del agua pero nadie parecia notarlo.

Habia un pequeño display sobre la cabeza de Donghyuck, su unica forma de mantenerse un poco ageno de las gotas enardecidas que aporreaban contra el asfalto.

Un gran golpe resuena de repente sacando de los pensamientos pesimistas al castaño, los ojos brillantes y confundidos del chico se posan en la figura desaliñada de un hombre de cabello tan oscuro como la misma noche que caía sobre los dos.

El desconocido sale disparado de la puerta trasera de lo que parecia ser un antro, Donghyuck frunce el ceño alejandose un poco para observar el anuncio de un karaoke nocturno en el mismo display que estaba usando de paraguas.

La mirada del desconocido de posa sobre la suya de repente. Donghyuck siente su corazón caer en picada a sus pies al notar el rostro de quien ahora le sonríe de forma que el castaño no puede identificar. 

—¡Y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí Minhyung! —la voz enrarecida y repentina se un hombre le hace sobresaltarse de repente. 

El chico que ahora se recuesta sobre la pared cercana y prende un cigarro revuelve los ojos en desdén. 

Donghyuck siente su boca secarse, jamas habia visto un chico mas atractivo.

Su cabello oscuro y ojos brillantes dejandole sin aliento y dandole paso a uno de los rostros mas guapos que Donghyuck haya visto antes.

Lucía incluso mas sexy mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarro para despues mirarle con curiosidad. El gran portazo haciendole saber que fuera lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido ahí dentro debió ser lo suficientemente malo como para que terminara expulsado de forma tan vil.

Donghyuck observa su labio inferior, abultado y roto con extrema dedicación. 

El extraño parece comprender su curiosidad. 

—Resulta que no esta permitido fumar ahí dentro —el chico guapo habla por primera vez dejandole confundido y desorientado. No había forma de que tal reacción hubiese sido provocada por algo tan vano. El chico ríe por lo bajo como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos —Bueno eso y que mi tío es el dueño y no me soporta.

Donghyuck suspira, la historia no es convincente pero quien era el para refutarla.

—Estas mojado —atina a decir. 

El azabache hace una maña con su cabeza con obviedad —Si, al parecer esta lloviendo —su tono de voz irónico consigue hacerle sonrojar debido a su declaración estúpida —¿Que hace una belleza como tu en un callejon a estas horas? —el extraño da una nueva calada a su cigarro sin dejar de observarlo ni un segundo. Su mirada fija en el rostro delicado y precioso de Donghyuck.

—Espero a que la lluvia pase un poco —declara con algo de dificultad. 

El display sobre el azabache consigue resguardarle lo suficiente como para seguir fumando. Donghyuck observa su cuerpo, diferente a su comportamiento amable su fornida e intimidante contextura resultaba increíblemente a corde con su rostro de definidas y muy atractivas facciones. 

—Bien pues... eso parece que no va a pasar en un tiempo —el chico habla una vez más. Las esquinas de sus labios constantemente levantadas dandole una apariencia tan estúpidamente sexy, Donghyuck se obliga a respirat con tranquilidad —Es peligroso que estes aqui solo ¿sabes? —el azabache desecha el cigarro a medio fumar de repente, exhalando el humo para empezar a caminar en dirección al castaño —¿Qué crees que pasaría si un delincuente te encuentra aquí solo? —sus manos se mueven en una seña que enfatiza su punto.

Donghyuck siente el aire abandonar sus pulmones cuando el extraño se posiciona cerca, tan innecesariamente cerca de sí —¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la pregunta queda en el aire cuando los dedos del mas alto se posicionan en su mejilla, sonriendo de forma mas amplia mientras le miraba fijamente.

—Creí haberte hecho una pregunta —el aliento a tabaco y menta del azabache nubla sus pensamientos. 

Donghyuck se encuentra a si mismo temblando y esta vez no esta seguro de que se trate por la helada brisa que azota sus ahora descubiertas manos. 

—Y-yo... —el castaño traga en seco, aquel cuerpo que cubria completamente su figura se presiona contra el suyo de forma repentina —Creo que... tendría... —los pensamientos no coordinan y tampoco sus palabras, el mas alto pasea su pulgar con descaro sobre su rostro hasta su labio inferior entretenido con su dificultad para formular una respuesta —Creo que simplemente dejaría... que sucediera —Donghyuck traga en seco, su mente quedando en blanco al escuchar la pequeña e incitante risa del extraño. 

—Hablamos de un delincuente y dices que dejarías que pasara... —las palabras aterrizan contra la piel expuesta de sus labios, Donghyuck no puede evitar relamerlos sin mayor vergüenza. Esto atrayendo la atención del que sin pudor empuja su dedo dentro de aquella cavidad humeda y caliente en busca de su lengua —Chicos tan preciosos como tú no deberían estar solos en la calle de esta forma... —el azabache gruñe, sin esperar aquella reacción positiva y energica. Los ojos del chico oscureciendose varios tonos mientras observa aquellos rosas e hinchados labios abrir espacio para él y solo para él —Por Dios...

—Mhm... —el castaño gime sintiendo un dígito más colarse en su boca, su lengua trabajando con exito a través de ellos mirando fijamente aquellos ojos salvajes y hambrientos —M-mas...

Su afición oral, su gran encanto por las cosas en su boca. Toda la vida había vivido sin poder resistirse a esto, a sentir su boca y garganta siendo puesta a uso sin ningun tipo de consideración. 

Estaba bastante consiciente de que debía estar loco si estaba dejando que un completo extraño hiciese este tipo de cosas con él pero no era como si lo pudiera detener.

Su cuerpo estaba haciendo más que lo necesario por dejarle claro que no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de detenerle o huir. 

—Vaya zorra —el azabache ruge empujando sus digitos con entusiasmo hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su garganta. Donghyuck gime gageando en el proceso, sus ojos nublados debido a las lagrimas y la impotencia por no poder detener sus propio cuerpo —Gimiendo por un par de dedos en tu garganta... tan bueno y obediente...

Los labios del mas alto se encierran en el lobulo de su oreja, Donghyuck solloza, su pene alto y erecto a ese punto doliento entre sus pantalones.

A ese punto terminaria por correrse sin ser tocado, solo por tener los dedos de aquel extraño profundo en su garganta.

—Ugh... eres tan sexy —Donghyuck chilla cuando es despojado de sus dedos, su boca cayendo abierta y dispuesta mientras le observa con parpados a medio camino. 

—P-por favor... 

—Shhhh —las manos del mayor encuentran lugar rápidamente en su cintura bajo el abrigo, la remera esqueleto que usaba dejando espacio a su piel desnuda en los costados donde los dedos del azabache acarician en camino hasta su trasero —No se acabará tan rapido dulzura —Donghyuck gime cuando las manos heladas y humedas del mas alto se encierran alrededor de la calida y suave piel.

—N-no... no podemos hacer esto aquí —su débil intento de resistencia es nulo cuando siente las manos del mayor abrir su culo exponiendo su rosada y palpitante entrada —Mghm... ahh! —Donghyuck enreda sus brazos en los hombros del mas alto, sus piernas amenazando con ceder en cualquier momento —No... mghm... nos pueden... nos pueden ver ah! 

—Seguramente lo harán si no dejas de gemir como una puta ahora mismo —la mirada salvaje del azabache se posa en sus labios, tan carnosos, como si estuviesen suplicando por ser besados —Mierda eres hermoso...

Donghyuck siente su corazón detenerse, la sensación de aquellos labios helados y suaves contra los suyos en un encuentro frenetico y desastroso. El mas bajito gime abriendo la boca para permitirle un mejor acceso, su lengua encontrando camino dentro de la del mayor mientras enredaba sus dedos entre aquellas hebras oscuras. 

El mayor gruñe al sentir los pequeños dedos tirar de su cabello —Dios como quisiera poder desnudarte aquí mismo... —Donghyuck siente su cuerpo reaccionar ante aquello, su piel ardiendo cuando el mayor se aleja permitiéndole respirar, su cuerpo aun siendo presionado fuertemente contra la perfecta y fuerte anatomia del mas alto. 

Donghyuck podia sentir cada musculo, cada parte de aquel cuerpo perfecto, sus mejillas tiñendose con el mas fuerte rosa sabiendo que su debil y delicado cuerpo no se podría ni siquiera comparar.

—Tu cuerpo reacciona tan bien a mi... —la voz ronca del mayor le saca de sus propias fantasias una vez mas, un gemido evidentemente mas alto que los otros escapándose de su boca una vez el azabache presiona su gran y duro pene contra su cadera. 

Grande era una subestimación.

Era malditamente gigante. 

Donghyuck traga en seco, su boca haciéndose agua y su entrada palpitando en deseo.

Jamás había estado con un chico de su talla.

Y la necesidad de estaba empezando a ser desesperante.

—Eres del tipo ruidoso ¿no es así? —el azabache maldice cuando Donghyuck se frota a si mismo contra su erección. El deseo de follarlo ahí mismo hasta la inconsencia nublando su poca cordura —Bien, entonces hagamos que todo el mundo te escuche —Donghyuck maldice cuando grandes y posesivas manos dejan su lugar entre sus pantalones para moverlo a su voluntad y antojo.

Es ahí cuando Donghyuck nota que aún si bien la lluvia no había cesado ya no era tan estrepitosa como antes. 

El mayor los unica tras el gran contenedor de basura del karaoke. Los ojos de Donghyuck atentos a la forma en que el mayor le maneja como si fuera un autentico objeto.

Su erección reaccionando positivamente a esto cuando es empujado de frente a la pared cercana. Ahora ambos estaban completamente a la merced de la lluvia, el display que les protegia antes completamente olvidado. 

Gotas leves de agua aglomerandose en su frente, gotas que se sienten como dulce brisa sobre su piel ardiente, prácticamente en llamas. Donghyuck observa al mayor sobre su hombro, un suspiro de sorpresa y placer abandonandole cuando los dedos largos del mayor le desprenden de su pantalon bajandolo hasta sus pantorrillas.

El menor reposa sus palmas sobre el muro para mejor soporte anticipando lo siguiente. 

El mas alto se presiona contra su espalda, dientes clavandose en la piel de su cuello mientras le observa deshacerse en gemidos y suspiros —¿Encaje? —la pregunta le golpea como un camion de carga pesada.

Donghyuck recuerda su elección de ropa interior de esa mañana. 

Una pequeña y releveladora tanga que hace justicia a sus gran culo, su piel bronceada y tan tersa haciendo que la erección del mayor siguiera creciendo.

—Toda una pequeña zorra —Donghyuck gimotea ante esto, sintiendo los dedos del mayor exponer su rosada entrada. Expuesto y listo para tomar lo que quisiese darle

—Mark —el azabache gruñe contra su piel en voz baja. El castañito frunce el ceño este siendo borrado de inmediato al sentir la intrusión del primer dedo puesto en su agujero —Si vas a gemir que sea mi nombre, me llamo Mark —Donghyuck siente su cuerpo prenderse en llamas, levantando su culo en dirección al mayor con necesidad de más —Tan ansioso... 

—Dios... Ah! mghm.... tan bueno... —la fricción haeciendole gruñir con necesidad de más

—Dime tu nombre preciosura —Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior ante la pregunta. Ni siquiera podía recordar su propio nombre.

—H-hyuck... Donghyuck! ah! por favor.. ! —el menor se returerce una vez Mark curva su dedo, preparandole en seco para un nuevo dígito —Mark por favor... necesito que...

—¿Qué? —la voz ronca y profunda del mayor chocando contra su piel expuesta. 

Donghyuck se da cuenta de que Mark ahora esta de rodillas ante su entrada. Su boca secándose mientras muerde y lame la piel suave de aquellas mejillas tersas. El menor sostiene la respiración negandose a gemir de forma tan patética.

—No es posible que un chico tenga un culo tan perfecto —Mark le penetra una vez mas, fuerte y certero, su dedo arrastrándose por las paredes humedas y apretadas —Tan ajustado... como se sentira tenerte alrededor de mi polla...

—Hazlo! Dios... lo quiero, lo quiero tanto...


End file.
